IL GEMELLO The Twin in Italian
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: Sully e Michaela hanno insieme delle piccanti e divertenti scappatelle mentre progrediscono sul piano del perfezionamento della loro relazione. Malintesi e smarrimento tengono i lettori sulle spine. Leggete e ridete, divertendovi a loro spese!
1. CAPITOLO UNO

**This is my story ' The Twin ' translated into Italian **

**IL GEMELLO DI BYRON**

_di Linda Ellen_

_( con la partecipazione di Adriana in qualità di traduttrice ufficiale)._

_Dichiarazione di non responsabilità: io non ho alcun diritto sui personaggi di Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman._

Questa è la prima storia che scrivo per Fanfiction, dopo averne lette centinaia degli altri scrittori.

L'idea mi è venuta perchè mio marito ha fatto qualcosa del genere, poco dopo che ci siamo conosciuti.

Confesso di fare un po' di riferimento ad altre storie che sono state scritte prima della mia...

Il tono è molto ironico. Spero che vi piaccia!

**CAPITOLO UNO**

La luce del fuoco guizzava dolcemente sulle pareti della camera da letto, mentre un uomo e una donna giacevano esausti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, riposando dopo un intenso rapporto sessuale.

I loro corpi erano ancora uniti, lui giaceva sopra di lei, il suo corpo appoggiato sugli avambracci, le loro guance pressate insieme mentre aspettavano che il loro ansimare rallentasse e i loro corpi si calmassero, desiderando di stare vicini il più a lungo possibile. Le braccia di lei circondavano la sua schiena, le sue gambe avviluppate su quelle di lui, le sue dita che lo massaggiavano dolcemente dalle spalle giù fino al suo fondo schiena e ritorno.

" Mmmm, gratta" disse, come faceva di solito. Lei sorrise mentre cominciava dolcemente a far scorrere le sue unghie su e giù per la sua pelle. " Ahhhh, è così piacevole!" sospirò lui con gratitudine.

" Io ti ho sposato solo perchè sei bravissima a grattare la schiena, sai?" scherzò.

"Mmmm hmmm, ah così dici?" disse, adorando la sensazione della sua pelle liscia e calda sotto le mani. Quante volte negli ultimi dieci anni lei gli aveva grattato la sua schiena in questo modo dopo che avevano fatto l'amore? Probabilmente centinaia. Amava questo tempo trascorso insieme a lui, solo loro due, il resto del mondo chiuso fuori.

Quando le sue dita identificarono la cicatrice vicino alla scapola dove Colleen aveva ricucito la ferita dopo che Jake aveva rimosso il proiettile sparato dall'esercito, sentì nel cuore un'intensa emozione.

" Ti amo così tanto, Sully," Michaela sussurrò, girandosi appena in modo da poter guardare nell'intenso blu degli occhi del suo amatissimo marito.

" Anch'io ti amo" sussurrò lui, sorridendo mentre la guardava negli occhi, alzando una mano per accarezzare la sua guancia e spostare un ciuffo di capelli dal suo viso.

" Buon anniversario" dissero nello stesso momento, ridendo per la casualità.

Dopo anni di matrimonio, ciò che ancora meravigliava Sully era che quella bellissima, talentuosa, colta, appassionata, " entusiasta " donna era davvero sua moglie. Lui non si era mai sentito totalmente degno di lei, specialmente quando ricordava a se stesso la sua mancanza di opinione, senza contare tutte le volte che l'aveva lasciata sola.

" Siamo sposati da dieci anni – e io ti amo molto di più di quando mi sono impegnato ad amarti e onorarti per sempre", disse lui, la sua voce bassa e rauca. Si abbassò per darle un bacio dolcissimo, prima di rotolare su un fianco intrappolandola tra le sue braccia.

" Cosa avrò mai fatto per meritare un marito così meraviglioso, così premuroso, così affettuoso, così affascinante" rispose. " Ti amo così tanto – ho talmente bisogno di te che talvolta questo mi spaventa". Guardandolo nei suoi occhi, quegli occhi in cui lei sempre lei si perdeva, continuò dolcemente " Quello che abbiamo insieme è così perfetto che ho paura che il destino o il diavolo possano distruggerlo. Se qualcuno o qualcosa dovesse mettersi tra di noi... se mai ti perdessi..." rabbrividì, chiudendo gli occhi e nascondendo il viso sul suo collo, ricordando tutte le volte che c'era arrivata terribilmente vicino.

" Shhh, tu non mi perderai", rispose, la sua voce bassa e calma." Non ti libererai di me, donna – ti sei nei cacciata in un bel guaio con me!" lui prese in giro gentilmente. Sistemandosi in modo più confortevole, le sue mani cominciarono ad accarezzare le sue braccia.

Volendo riaccendere l'atmosfera un pochino, mentre i suoi occhi scintillavano maliziosamente alla luce del fuoco, Sully sorrise. " Dieci anni di matrimonio. Hmmm, mi chiedo quante volte noi..._siamo stati insieme" _Sully rise di nuovo, sapendo che quando parlavano di questo argomento, Michaela aveva ancora la tendenza ad arrossire. "Sully!" disse restando senza fiato. Riprendendosi velocemente, tuttavia, lo sorprese con la battuta: " Troppe per contarle!"

A questo Sully rise sonoramente: " Va bene, lo ammetto – non riesco a starti lontano. Alcune di queste anche sono avvenute in luoghi estremamente interessanti." disse ridacchiando.

"Mmm Hmm" lei convenne. "Devo dire, che il pensiero di alcune di queste...Beh, mia madre sarebbe completamente scioccata, se sapesse".

"Sì, come... quella volta sul lettino da visita alla clinica, per esempio?"

" Quella fu una particolarmente piacevole", Michaela disse, sollevando il sopracciglio, in modo sfacciato, arrossendo non appena ricordò come lei senza ritegno non riusciva ad aspettare di far l'amore con lui dopo che lui era tornato da un viaggio lungo una settimana pochi anni addietro.

" Che mi dici dei nostri picnic da soli nei boschi?"

"Sì, e che mi dici di quella volta su nel fienile – di notte, i ragazzi a casa, e tutte quelle volte davanti al fuoco, giù di sotto."

"Non riesco a credere che effettivamente proviamo ancore a farlo così dopo quello che per poco non è successo con Matthew! Grazie al cielo abbiamo imparato a chiudere entrambe le porte, così da non essere sorpresi mentre eravamo sul più bello!"

Sully rise ancora, " Vuoi dire, eccetto quella volta sul cavallo?"

"Non ricordarmelo," Michaela rabbrividì, " tra tutta la gente al mondo che poteva sorprenderci quello doveva essere proprio Hank! Sei sicuro che ha visto solo la tua schiena?"

"Sì, sono sicuro che non mentirebbe su quello. Pensala in questo modo – non ti accuserà più di non essere _una donna vera._" Michaela nascose il viso ancora contro il suo collo mentre arrossiva sempre più. Lui sogghignò alla sua reazione. "senti me, lui era così invidioso di quello che io e te avevamo assieme, che vedeva rosso," Sully si fermò prima di aggiungere "So che ha sempre avuto un debole per te, ma sa che non può averti . Sa che sei tutta _mia_" dichiarò, stingendola tra le sue braccia e cullandola.

"Ma fu molto difficile guardarlo negli occhi per un bel po', dopo!"

Ridendo Sully continuò: "Poi ci furono le volte nella mia vecchia capanna nel bel mezzo della notte quando la casa era piena di ospiti, ...e nella grotta, ...nella casetta estiva, ...e nella stalla di Flash, nel granaio, ...e nel vano posteriore del carro, ...e in tanti diversi teepee, ...e fuori alle Red Rocks, ...e sulla cima del Pikes Peak..."

"Sì, ma grazie al cielo c'erano anche molti posti confortevoli, come naturalmente la nostra meravigliosa camera, ...la mia stanza a Boston, … la camera degli ospiti a casa di mia sorella, ...o quella bellissima casa nel Maine, ...il nostro treno della luna di miele e la nostra camera nell'hotel di Denver, o anche la camera do Katie o quella di Brian...

"Il pavimento della cucina o... quello della cella" Sully aggiunse furbescamente.

"Io non chiamerei quei posti – confortevoli -...ma certamente erano...ehem... stimolanti!" Michaela convenne in modo provocante, " e prova solo quello che hai detto – che non riesci a tenere le tue mani lontane da me."

" E allora cosa mi dici delle _tue _mani su di _me?_ Sully si oppose, ridendo, " ricordi quella volta che stavo cercando di parlarti riguardo al fatto di andare ad aiutare Daniel? Eri così 'entusiasta' quella sera, che mi hai disteso sul pavimento e hai fatto di me tutto quello che hai voluto!"

"Non ricordo di averti sentito lamentare riguardo ciò," lei ribattè, imbarazzata, ma con una mano messa in modo insolente sul fianco. Lei ricordava molto bene quei primi giorni del loro matrimonio quando sembrava non averne mai abbastanza del suo virile marito.

"Non l'ho fatto,... perchè mi sono goduto ogni minuto", sussurrò, baciandola sul collo.

"Hmmm, vediamo, c'è stata quella volta sotto la pelle dell'orso, al campo nei boschi e...quella volta che siamo finiti contro la porta della mia camera", Sully continuò.

"Non dimenticare la vasca da bagno a Denver", Michaela ricordò con un sospiro.

"O al Chateau", Sully ricordò.

"In ognuna delle camere alla clinica – e più di una volta!" Michaela aggiunse.

"Ricordi quella volta sul tavolo della cucina?"

"Oh sì! La farina è andata da tutte le parti quando abbiamo rovesciato il sacchetto, ma tu non ti sei nemmeno fermato. Ti eccita così tanto vedermi cucinare?"

Sully rise e le strizzò l'occhio continuando: "La camera sopra al saloon a Saint Louis."

"Ero così imbarazzata! Quei rumori che venivano dalle altre stanze!..." Michaela rise.

"Se ben ricordo, ci siamo trattenuti ma qualcosa è sfuggito, a tal riguardo," Sully non potè resistere a non prendere in in giro la sua passione a vocalizzare il suo entusiasmo, per il quale lui ricevette uno schiaffo scherzoso sul braccio.

Con una risatina soffocata, si abbassò per darle un bacio lento e sensuale. Michaela fece il broncio e cercò di resistergli, ma come sempre, sentì quella scintilla a lei familiare accendersi nel profondo della sua intimità.

"Mmmm, come sai baciare bene tu" sussurrò sulle sue labbra.

"La pensi così?" sussurrò lui in ritorno, accarezzando gentilmente le labbra di lei con le sue.

"Più che sicura" sospirò sognante. "Ti ho mai detto che tra tutti gli uomini, tu hai la più bella bocca da baciare che io abbia mai visto?"

" Beh, grazie...e io ti ho mai detto che la tua più bella cosa da baciare è..." mormorò lui, cominciando a baciare la strada che dal suo seno portava al bersaglio designato. Michaela sospirò ancora di piacere, infilando le dita tra i capelli di lui mentre sentiva che cominciava a rilassarsi.

Per un bel po' il discorso rimase interrotto mentre ancora una volta vennero al loro reciproco piacere.

OOOOO

Qualche tempo dopo, stavano distesi assieme e abbracciati godendosi la sensazione di relax l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro e ascoltando il suono di una leggera pioggia primaverile che proveniva dalla finestra lasciata aperta.

Qualcosa stava fermentando nella parte più remota della mente di Michaela fin da quando aveva letto la lettera della sua amica Miriam, nella quale diceva che suo marito la aveva lasciata per un'altra donna. La giustificazione che lui aveva dato era che lei non lo eccitava più come un tempo, poiché non era propensa a provare 'nuove cose'.

Il suo buonsenso le diceva che lei non aveva niente da preoccuparsi per quanto riguardava quell'argomento. Il matrimonio suo e di Sully era differente come il giorno e la notte dal tipo di matrimonio di Miriam e Robert. Ma da qualche parte, insito nel profondo, c'era ancora un granello della vecchia Michaela – quella che aveva avuto paura di non essere capace di soddisfare Sully nella loro prima notte di nozze.

"A cosa stai pensando?" lui le sussurrò mentre la baciava sulla testa, sintonizzato, come al solito sulle emozioni di sua moglie.

"Come sai che sto pensando a qualcosa?" Michaela chiese, sempre sbalordita dalla sua intuitività.

"Perchè _io ti conosco_" rispose lui, baciandola sulla fronte. Poi accarezzando con noncuranza i riccioli sul suo petto nudo e caldo, Michaela gli disse la sostanza della lettera di Miriam.

"Questo è vergognoso! Cosa farà adesso?" chiese lui con sollecitudine.

"Non lo sa proprio, è stato un tale shock!"Michaela si confidò. Lei davvero non sapeva che lui non fosse soddisfatto. E pensare che aveva abbandonato la sua carriera medica per lui."

"Non ho mai pensato troppo che lei fosse quella giusta per lui, comunque. Deve essere davvero un cretino di prima classe!". Rimasero distesi in silenzio per un momento, pensando a quanto fortunati erano ad appartenersi l'un l'altra.

Quel piccolo granello di paura continuò ad assillare Michaela finchè esitante lei chiese: "Sully...tu...voglio dire...sei ancora...soddisfatto...di me?"

Era incredibile che lei glielo domandasse ancora – specialmente dopo quello che avevano appena condiviso insieme. Avvolgendo le braccia strettamente intorno a lei rispose immediatamente: " Ma certo! Michaela tu non dovrai mai preoccuparti che io voglia avere una scappatella – IO SO BENE la fortuna che ho e non sono in procinto di rinunciarvi per niente e per nessuno".

Trattenendo a stento le lacrime, lo abbracciò forte e lo baciò sul collo: "Sully non posso immaginare la mia vita senza di te, non posso immaginare di essere tra le braccia di un altro uomo, di fare l'amore con qualcun altro. Il solo pensiero mi fa stare male. Davvero, io non penso che potrei mai provare desiderio per un altro uomo. Il mio cuore è tuo e anche ogni centimetro del mio corpo. Non vorrei mai un altro.

Con una risata, Sully si piegò in avanti per un altro bacio: " _E' meglio _che tu non permetta ad nessun altro uomo di baciarti o di fare l'amore con te! A meno che tu non voglia che io sia arrestato per omicidio!" mugugnò solleticandole il collo con la barba del mento mentre lei rideva e si contorceva.

Sistemandosi nella posizione confortevole in cui erano prima, Michaela cominciò; "Sully?"

" Hmmm?"

" Non so come chiederti questo, ma..." lei esitò provando a decidere se questo era saggio o se invece questo avesse fatto salire in superficie un bel po' di marcio.

" Cosa, ' Chaela, sai che puoi chiedermi qualsiasi cosa".

Decidendo di rischiare, cominciò: "Beh, c'è qualcosa di cui hai sognato o immaginato che noi facessimo insieme... di cui non mi hai mai detto? Come... qualche genere di fantasia ...o... posizione...o...qualsiasi cosa?" Michaela chiese vergognosamente, tenendo la faccia accuratamente contro il collo di lui, in modo da non dover vedere l'espressione di lui. " Voglio dire che io ho sempre pensato che il nostro modo di fare l'amore fosse perfetto, meraviglioso, paradisiaco. Ma..." la sua voce si affievolì, mentre inconsciamente tratteneva il fiato aspettando la sua risposta.

Sully pensò alla sua domanda per un momento. "Non proprio. Niente da dire". Alla fine rispose.

Lei si appoggiò a un gomito e lo guardò. " _Non proprio? _Che cosa vuole dire _questa affermazione – c'è _qualcosa?" Un fremito di paura cominciò a crescere dentro di lei alle parole della lettera di Miriam le si paravano davanti agli occhi.

"Behhh, non è qualcosa che puoi pensare io abbia trascorso un sacco di tempo a sognare o a desiderare, è solo qualcosa che ho sentito dire da un tipo una notte mentre eravamo al campo, seduti attorno al fuoco. Sai come i ragazzi sono un po', beh, spacconi e raccontano agli altri...delle loro avventure", esitò, non volendo diventare troppo esplicito da imbarazzarla.

Lei stava aspettando, ma lui non continuava. "Beh? Cosa? Non lasciarmi col fiato sospeso!"

" Beh, non molto" Sully cominciò, rimpiangendo quasi di non aver tenuto la bocca chiusa. Sospirando, continuò: " Una notte questo vecchio bislacco arrivò a parlare di lui e sua moglie, vantandosi a dire che stallone lui fosse..." si schiarì la gola mentre lei annuiva, incoraggiandolo a continuare.

"Beh, quest'uomo raccontò di un gioco che era abituato a fare con lei ogni tanto, quando le cose, come diceva lui, diventavano un po' monotone. Diceva che quando lei non se lo aspettava, lui fingeva di essere qualcun altro, un po' come un attore in una recita o qualcosa di simile, e lei avrebbe provato a resistergli, agendo come se fosse un estraneo." Lui la guardò velocemente provando a valutare la sua reazione prima di continuare. " Io non so, questo qui andava avanti a dire quanto _eccitante _fosse per entrambi, ma io non ho mai capito davvero come..."

"Neanch'io posso immaginarlo", Michaela rispose, mentre la sua mente sfrecciava attraverso diversi scenari mentre pensava se lui avesse accennato a questo perchè veramente voleva provare.

"Tu vuoi...voglio dire...come?"

"Ah, non lo so..." si fermò, chiedendosi se doveva andare avanti. " Stavo pensando ad un anno fa quando ero impegnato in uno dei miei viaggi di ispezione, quando ero sdraiato là e mi mancavi, e sognando le cose che preferivo fare, con _te _ovviamente".

Dopo pochi minuti di silenzio, improvvisamente cominciò a ridere quando un'idea gli saltò in mente.

"Cosa? " lei immediatamente chiese. "Sully, _cosa?_"

"Beh, ricordati che _tu_ sei quella che ha cominciato questo, ma … che ne dici se ci trastulliamo un po'?" chiese cominciando ad infervorarsi all'idea.

" Non so... intendo dire che non voglio dire_ no _dopo che ho fatto la proposta, ma qualcosa mi spaventa." Fermandosi mentre cercava di articolare i suoi pensieri, lei continuò: " Tu dici che in teoria dovrei _resisterti. _Questo significa che la tua recitazione, beh, dovrebbe essere _convincente, _giusto?"

"Suppongo di si."

"Ma se voglio fermare il gioco, ma tu non capisci che non sto più giocando?"

"Hmmm, sì, capisco cosa vuoi dire. Beh,...che ne dici se disponiamo di una parola segreta che diversamente non avrebbe senso?"

" Ok... come che cosa?" Entrambi ci pensarono un po'.

" Io lo so!" rispose lei. "Che ne dici di 'baseball'?"

Sully rise, sapendo da dove veniva. "Sì. Sì, quello dovrebbe funzionare."

Entrambi ci pensarono di più. Questo avrebbe _aiutato_ la loro relazione? Poteva questo in qualche modo _nuocere _ad entrambi? Poteva qualche cosa andare _storto? _Sarebbe stato davvero eccitante e 'divertente'? Ce l'avrebbero fatta? In quale modo avrebbero finto di essere estranei l'un l'altra?

Finalmente Sully concluse: " Perchè non ci pensiamo su ancora un po'. Dopotutto le cose tra noi non sono monotone, giusto? Meglio se dormiamo un po' adesso, domani mattina dobbiamo andare in chiesa."

Con questo si diedero il bacio della buonanotte e si accoccolarono l'una nelle braccia dell'altro per dormire.

OOOOO

Trascorse un mese e Michaela si dimenticò dell'idea di Sully. Andarono avanti, vivendo la loro vita normalmente, lavorando, mangiando, trascorrendo il tempo con gli amici e i familiari, dormendo e...facendo l'amore. Un giorno Sully disse a Michaela che doveva andare a Manitou per un paio di giorni. Niente di particolare, dato che le sue responsabilità comportavano che lui andasse a controllare i cantieri proposti dalla commissione di volta in volta.

Michaela gli diede il bacio dell'arrivederci qualche mattina dopo e lo guardò cavalcare via lungo la strada che passava dietro la casa, poi cominciò la sua giornata, lasciando Katie a scuola, visitando il

solito numero di pazienti, parlando con Dorothy dopo pranzo da Grace, etc. Quando Katie andò alla clinica dopo la scuola, Michaela le accordò di passare la notte a casa di un'amica, dal momento che era venerdì e non ci sarebbe stata scuola il giorno dopo. Brian decise di passare la notte in città per far partire prima l'edizione della Gazette.

Sulla strada di casa quel pomeriggio, Michaela stava pensando a un articolo che aveva letto nell'ultimo numero del giornale medico mentre senza fretta guidava il carro lungo la strada che portava a casa.

Improvvisamente mentre andava avanti, vide un cavallo sul lato della strada e mentre si avvicinava, realizzò che c'era un uomo che giaceva a faccia in giù sulla strada a diversi metri di distanza. Fermò velocemente il carro e saltò giù per controllare. L'uomo indossava un paio di sporchi pantaloni da lavoro e una camicia, una giacca di cotone, un bandana intorno al collo e un cappello da cow boy che pendeva dietro la testa e capelli lunghi legati dietro in una coda di cavallo. A Michaela non sembrava di aver mai visto quell'uomo.

Velocemente controllò il battito cardiaco, deducendo che era realmente vivo. Mentre si girò per prendere la borsa sul carro lui si alzò e muovendosi agilmente la prese da dietro, tirandola con forza contro di lui.

"Guarda chi c'è, il Dr. Quinn!" lui le sussurrò all'orecchio, tenendola ferma in modo che non potesse girarsi e guardarlo. Immediatamente cominciò a spaventarsi. "_Oh, Dio" _pensò _" cosa faccio adesso?" _con il cuore che le pulsava nelle orecchie.

Cercando di stare calma, consumò il suo cervello pensando a un modo per uscire da questa situazione. "Tu sai chi sono io?" chiese timidamente.

"Sì, so chi sei tu" sussurrò sghignazzando. "Stavo aspettando che tu arrivassi lungo questa strada. Tu sei la moglie di Byron Sully."

Il cuore di lei accelerò ancora di più e la bocca diventò asciutta, mentre pensava chi potesse essere quest'uomo. Qualcuno arrabbiato con Sully per una decisione che aveva preso riguardante la commissione? Un vecchio nemico? Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con gli Indiani? Oh, come desiderava che Sully non fosse andato via quella mattina! Qualcuno sarebbe venuto giù per la strada in tempo per salvarla? Cosa voleva farle quest'uomo? Tutti questi pensieri guizzavano attraverso la sua mente alla velocità della luce, mentre dentro di lei stabiliva che non avrebbe lasciato che quest'uomo, beh, l_'avrebbe avuta vinta_, se questo era il suo intento. Avrebbe combattuto con le unghie e con i denti per prevenire questo.

Decidendo di dimostrarsi coraggiosa, lo avvertì a denti stretti: " Se tu sai che io sono la moglie di Sully, allora dovresti sapere che è meglio che tu non mi faccia del male. Se tu lo fai, ti darà la caccia fino alla fine del mondo." In risposta lui rise.

" Chi _sei?" _Lei domandò.

" Qualcuno che non hai mai incontrato prima – e che Byron non vede da anni," lui replicò, la sua voce bassa e graffiante.

_Byron?_ Pensò. Questo è strano. Perchè chiamerebbe Sully con il suo nome di battesimo? "Che cosa vuoi da me?" Michaela chiese, disperatamente provando a pensare a un modo per fuggire, desiderando che la sua borsa medica fosse a portata di mano in modo da poterlo colpire sulla testa con quella.

"Oh, non molto" replicò lo straniero, mentre lui la girava verso di se tra le sue braccia, così che potesse essere faccia a faccia. Non appena lo guardò, i suoi occhi si spalancarono e lei rimase a bocca aperta. I suoi occhi – quelli erano gli occhi di Sully! Ma... dove aveva preso quei vestiti? Perchè agiva così? Cosa stava succedendo?

"Sully..." lei sussurrò, provando a dare un senso a quella strana situazione.

L'uomo fece per buttare indietro testa e rise, mentre le sue mani tenevano strette le braccia di lei.

"No, ma so che l'avresti pensato non appena tu mi avessi visto", lui replicò.

Poi sogghignando aggiunse: "Mi presento: il mio nome è Brandon Devlin Sully. Byron è il mio fratello gemello."


	2. CAPITOLO DUE

**CAPITOLO DUE**

"Cosa?" Michaela rispose senza fiato. "Sully, cosa _stai facendo? _So che sei tu. Tu non hai un fratello gemello!"

"Immaginavo che lo avresti detto. Sembra davvero che il mio amato fratellino mi abbia tagliato fuori del tutto dalla sua vita, come aveva promesso", replicò lui.

Improvvisamente Michaela ricordò la loro conversazione del mese precedente riguardo al gioco. I suoi occhi si allargarono non appena realizzò, si rilassò e pensò a quale sarebbe stata la sua mossa. Doveva mostrarsi paura? Interesse? Disgusto? Che cosa si aspettava che lei facesse? In verità, lui non aveva dettato le _regole_ del gioco, ma era determinata a giocare fino in fondo se questo era quello che voleva suo marito.

Con gli occhi socchiusi, chiese: " Perchè Sully non avrebbe dovuto dirmi che aveva un fratello gemello? La sua famiglia è sempre stata così importante per lui e noi non abbiamo segreti l'un l'altra. Lui me l'avrebbe detto" dichiarò con fiducia.

"Forse. O forse no, Vedi, io sono sempre stato la pecora nera della famiglia e dopo che io, _parole sue, _trascinai i nome della famiglia nel fango una volta di troppo, decise che ne aveva abbastanza. Disse che ero incorreggibile e non volle più saperne di me. Sono stato in prigione negli ultimi 20 anni per una rapina in banca e un assortimento di altri crimini. Sono uscito 6 mesi fa. Mi ci è voluto un po' a trovare Byron, poi ho trascorso un po' di tempo a raccogliere informazioni," spiegò, prendendosi la libertà di lasciar vagare i suoi occhi su e giù per corpo di lei, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra. A suo dispetto, lei sentì un brivido di paura correrle lungo la schiena. _"Basta!" _ricordò silenziosamente e se stessa. "_E' __**Sully**__! Non farti imbrogliare! Stai al gioco."_

" No, non ti credo. Sully me lo avrebbe detto," insistette, guardandolo con determinazione negli occhi.

"Oh, davvero? Dimmi questo: ti disse volontariamente quello che ha fatto in guerra nel '65, o glielo hai tirato fuori _a forza? _Ti ha detto cosa aveva pianificato, quando ha causato la rivolta indiana, o ti ha lasciato totalmente all'oscuro riguardo a ciò? Sta ancora fuori da solo per giorni quando deve pensare? E quando torna si rifiuta sempre di dirti dove è stato?" chiese astutamente, sapendo che Sully aveva appena fatto proprio quelle cose diversi mesi prima.

Michaela pensò a questo per un istante, realizzando con disagio che lui aveva ragione. "Questo è diverso!" protestò.

Guardandosi fissi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro per diversi momenti, lei affermò: "Non mi hai ancora detto che cosa vuoi. Vuoi che ti aiuti a riconciliarti con Sully?" disse offrendo un falso aiuto.

Lui rise, spogliandola con gli occhi." A dire la verità, avevo già pianificato di fare qualcosa... ma adesso ci sono! Penso che mi prenderò qualcosa di mio fratello che significa il mondo per lui. Per ripagarlo di come mi ha voltato le spalle. Non ho mai potuto sopportare quella merda di _integrità morale_ che era solito declamare."

Provando disperatamente a tener duro sul fatto che quello era _suo marito, _Michaela vacillava tra shock e ammirazione. Non aveva mai visto Sully agire o parlare in questo modo prima d'ora. _Non sapevo che fosse un così bravo attore, _meditò. Un pensiero che in qualche modo questo potesse essere tutto vero attraversò la sua mente. Davvero Sully poteva avere un gemello? _NO! Impossibile...Giusto?..._Ricordando le affermazioni che lui aveva fatto pochi minuti prima chiese:

" Che cosa vorresti prenderti che gli appartiene?"

Sully sorrise in modo peccaminoso, e improvvisamente la tirò forzatamente tra le sue braccia.

" TU!" grugnì mentre copriva la bocca di lei con la sua, baciandola profondamente, spingendo dentro la sua lingua. Sebbene non le stesse facendo male, realizzò che_ Sully _non l'aveva mai baciata in quel modo – come se la stesse in qualche modo _insultando, _come se fosse una delle ragazze di Hank. Istintivamente mise le sue mani sul torace di lui e provò a spingersi indietro, ma lui la strinse di più, violentandole la bocca con la sua, la sua barba che le graffiava il viso. Notò anche che puzzava vagamente di wisky.

La mente di lei era a metà tra la paura e l'emozione, e poi ancora si trasformava in paura, lei spinse con tutta la sua forza contro il torace di lui, ruppero la loro connessione. In reazione lei lo schiaffeggiò. Duramente.

Lui ridacchiò e portò una mano a massaggiare la guancia offesa. "Sei una bella bisbetica, eh? Sarà più divertente di quello che immaginavo."

Michaela ansimava nervosamente per la paura, mentre provava a girarsi e correre al carro. Quando c' era quasi arrivata, lui la prese, la fece girare, tenendole ferme le braccia ai lati del corpo, il suo corpo schiacciato contro quello di lui. Poteva sentire la prova del desiderio di lui che rendeva nota la sua presenza. Rimasero fermi faccia a faccia, respirando pesantemente e guardandosi l'un l'altra.

"No, penso che questa è la perfetta vendetta per tutta l'infelicità che ho passato a causa sua. Gli farò rimpiangere di avermi voltato le spalle. Gli porterò via la sua _donna _e farò in modo che lei ami me."

"Non puoi farlo, è sbagliato! D'altro canto," si arrabattò per una valida idea che facesse crollare i suoi propositi " Sully dovrebbe arrivare lungo questa strada entro pochi minuti, mentre ritorna da una visita a Robert E." gli mentì lei.

"Hehe, simpatica trovata. Io so che lui è a Manitou, perchè _io _sono quello che gli ha mandato il telegramma in modo che lui andasse là."

" Cosa intendi dicendo che farai in modo che io ami te – io amo Sully con tutto il cuore. Non potrei mai amare uno come _ te. _In _nessun modo_ potrai portarmi via da lui" lo sfidò, alzando il mento per guardarlo. Questo era quello che lui sperava lei facesse.

"Oh, davvero? Humph, non hai provato ancora il fascino di Brandon. Tu cadrai, succede sempre." Con questo cominciò ad avvicinarsi a lei per baciarla ancora ma lei disperatamente girò la testa, cercando di evitare la sua bocca. Lui era troppo forte per lei, e senza farle male, riuscì ad incollare la sua bocca a quella di lei.

" _Ce la farò. Non vincerà lui questo round. Non ho intenzione di rispondergli! No, no, no no...no...n...mmmm...oh no...non voglio...non devo...Oh perchè bacia così bene...mmmm..._

Lei stava perdendo la battaglia. Il suo proposito si affievoliva mentre lui magistralmente baciava via le sue obiezioni. Dio, come le piaceva la sensazione della lingua di lui nella sua bocca! Non riusciva mai a resistere a suo marito quando lui la baciava così.

Finalmente lei si arrese e cominciò a rispondere ai baci di lui, toccandogli la lingua con la sua, mentre il suo corpo si modellava su quello di lui con passione. Lui le lasciò andare le braccia ed esse si avvolsero al suo collo nel momento in cui le prendeva la testa tra le mani, intrecciando le sue dita nei capelli di lei. Il bacio diventò presto una reciproca ardente passione.

_Ma questo non è Sully, _ricordò a se stessa. _Questo si suppone che sia Brandon, il gemello sarcastico! Fermalo!_

In quel momento _lui _si tirò indietro, interrompendo il bacio. Gli occhi di lei erano chiusi e quando sbalordita li aprì, vide lui là in piedi che stava ridendo di lei. Un rossore di imbarazzo istantaneamente colorò il suo viso.

_No! Accidenti a lui! Ma perchè ho risposto così al suo bacio?_

Prima che potesse formulare una risposta idonea, si accorse che lui stava indietreggiando verso il suo cavallo. Guardandolo, le venne in mente che il cavallo aveva la sella – E Sully cavalcava sempre a pelo.

Brandon montò agilmente a cavallo e la guardò compiaciuto mentre lei stava ferma a guardarlo con le labbra ancora tumefatte dai suoi baci, i suoi capelli arruffati. Entrambi sapevano che lui aveva vinto questo round senza muovere un dito.

"Ti terrò d'occhio...moglie di Byron" disse con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Poi le fece l'occhiolino e girò il suo cavallo e scomparve attraverso i cespugli, lasciandola lì a guardarlo mentre si allontanava.

_Non posso credere a cosa è appena successo. Ho lasciato che un altro uomo mi baciasse – e mi è piaciuto! No, è Sully! **SULLY**. Non c'è nessun fratello gemello Brandon. Non può essere! O sì...?_

_Sembravano proprio i baci di Sully, ma ancora non..._

Confusa, salì sul carro e diresse verso casa, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe fatto Brandon.


	3. CAPITOLO TRE

**CAPITOLO TRE**

Diverse ore più tardi Michaela era seduta in cucina mentre distrattamente sorseggiava una tazza di te, la sua mente concentrata su quello che era successo nel pomeriggio.

_Per un certo verso questo è eccitante, _ammise: senza dubbio era originale. I suoi occhi brillavano al pensiero di quanto impegno ci aveva messo suo marito in tutto questo. _Ho sempre saputo che fosse intelligente e pieno di risorse ma questo è proprio il colmo._

Passò al setaccio ogni dettaglio del misterioso ''Brandon''. Non aveva mai visto quegli abiti o quel cavallo prima d'ora. Il cinturone era normale ( niente coltello o tomahawk ), stivali e cappello. Sully non legava nemmeno i suoi capelli in quel modo, li voleva sciolti e fluenti. Improvvisamente si stava quasi soffocando con una sorsata di te quando ricordò un altro dettaglio – aveva una pistola sul fianco! Portata come usano i fuorilegge. _Dove aveva preso la pistola? _E il whisky? Lei sapeva che Sully ODIAVA il gusto del whisky. Da quando lo conosceva, non lo aveva mai visto bere neanche UN sorso di quel liquore.

Seduta lì da sola nell'oscurità della casa, persa nei suoi pensieri, si accorse che una tempesta cominciava ad avvicinarsi lentamente. Poteva sentire il vento soffiare e la pioggia cominciare a cadere. _Sono contenta di essermi portata avanti, di aver messo i cavalli nella stalla e messo a posto ogni cosa prima di rientrare per la notte._

Non appena cominciò a sentire i tuoni e a vedere i lampi, si chiese dove fosse lui e se aveva intenzione di fare un'altra apparizione stanotte. Sapeva che suo marito poteva prendersi cura di se stesso, ma le sarebbe piaciuto sapere che cosa aveva in mente.

Si alzò, mise la tazza nel lavandino e arrivò al camino per alimentare il fuoco morente e trovare un diversivo per far passare il tempo. Guardando l'orologio sulla mensola del camino vide che erano quasi le 9 di sera. Si chiese quanto tempo avrebbe dovuto ancora aspettare prima di andare a letto._ E' probabile che non venga stanotte, che abbia scelto di far salire la tensione, il verme! _Ridacchiò sardonicamente.

Il temporale cominciò a peggiorare e Michaela fece un salto allo schiocco di un fulmine particolarmente forte. Si strofinò le braccia e si guardò intorno nella casa deserta. Oh come desiderava che qualcuno fosse là con lei stanotte. Mai da quella volta del tornado e da quella volta in cui quel grande ramo aveva rotto la finestra proprio vicino a lei, aveva odiato essere da sola durante una tempesta.

Improvvisamente sentì un rumore che sembrava una maniglia della porta che veniva aperta. Ricordando che non aveva chiuso le porte, si affrettò alla porta principale e girò la serratura. Andando in fretta verso la porta posteriore, stava quasi per toccare la maniglia quando vide con gli occhi sbarrati che stava girando. La paura le salì alla gola. Buttò il suo peso contro la porta e girò la serratura, poi indietreggiò insicura sul da farsi. Non poteva sentire niente al di sopra del rumore della tempesta e la paura e l'incertezza diventavano sempre più grandi dentro di lei. _Ma se fosse Sully che sta cercando di entrare? _Ragionò lei._ Ma... se non lo è? _Le rispose la sua immaginazione.

_Questo è ridicolo. Sully ha le chiavi di casa nostra: Se fosse lui, sarebbe già qui adesso...mi chiamerebbe...busserebbe o qualcos'altro, non resterebbe là fuori sotto la pioggia. _Ricordando il modo in cui i Fratelli Currier erano entrati in casa contro la sua volontà, si affrettò a mettere sotto la maniglia della porta della cucina una sedia. Poi per maggior precauzione, trascinò una sedia fino alla porta d'ingresso e mise in sicurezza anche quella.

Rimase ad aspettare per diversi minuti, ma non accadde niente. Rilassandosi un po', Michaela decise di avviarsi verso la camera da letto, sebbene sapesse che ci avrebbe messo un bel po' prima di addormentarsi in una notte come questa. Sperava con tutto il cuore di trovare Sully ad aspettarla nella loro camera. In questo momento aveva bisogno di sentire la sicurezza dell'abbraccio di suo marito. Sentire le sue carezze e i suoi baci. Sentire la sua familiare e amorevole voce che le diceva quanto la amava e che tutto era a posto.

Dopo aver spento le luci al piano inferiore, si avviò lentamente su per le scale, a disagio per il violento temporale che infuriava fuori. Sobbalzò ancora mentre un un altro forte tuono rimbombò proprio sopra la casa. Quando cadde un fulmine, vide che la finestra in fondo al piano era spalancata e la pioggia stava entrando. Si precipitò verso di essa, la chiuse e scuotendo l'acqua dalle mani, le asciugò sulla sua gonna. _Aveva dimenticato la finestra aperta questa mattina? _Non se lo ricordava...

Sbottonandosi la camicetta, si avviò verso la camera e si avvicinò al mobile da toilette, strofinando un fiammifero per accendere la lampada. Improvvisamente sentì i capelli dietro al collo che cominciavano a sollevarsi. Il suo cuore saltò un battito e accelerò. Trattenendo il fiato, si girò. Là a ridosso della porta stava un uomo, ma nell'ombra non riusciva a vedere chi fosse. Michaela gridò per la paura e indietreggiò, chiudendo con le mani la camicetta.

Lo sentì ridacchiare mentre avanzava verso di lei, la luce della lampada che illuminava i suoi lineamenti. Lei riconobbe i vestiti – era '' Brandon''. Ed era bagnato per la pioggia.

Eccitata per il coinvolgente gioco privato che stava giocando con suo marito, Michaela meditò quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione a tale invasione. "Come sei entrato qui?" decise di domandare, aggirando il letto allontanandosi da lui.

"La finestra che hai appena chiuso" rispose, mentre i suoi occhi la percorrevano dalla testa ai piedi, notando la sua camicetta slacciata, mentre faceva un altro passo verso di lei. Lei notò che si era tolto il cappello e la giacca, ma i suoi capelli erano ancora legati dietro strettamente.

"Che cosa vuoi?" Michaela chiese, realizzando immediatamente quanto inutile fosse _quella_ domanda. Sapeva cosa voleva. Ma il gioco era cominciato e lei era determinata che lui non avrebbe avuto QUELLO...magari alla fine, ma _non subito. Facciamolo lavorare per ottenere quello che vuole. _I suoi nervi cominciarono a formicolare e poteva sentire il desiderio che provava per suo marito che cominciava a crescere dentro di lei. Per quanto tempo avrebbe potuto resistergli? Il pensiero di quello che stava per succedere, le mandava un brivido di piacere attraverso tutto il corpo. Erano ormai diversi giorni da quando erano stati insieme l'ultima volta e ...lui le stava mancando. Desiderava fare l'amore con suo marito nel modo dolce del quale solo lui era capace.

" Come facevi a sapere dove viviamo?" Michaela si rivolse al gemello di Sully, continuando il gioco.

"Vi sto guardando da settimane, tutti e due," rispose con noncuranza. E' sempre lo stesso, vecchio Byron, sempre attento che tutto sia fatto in modo perfetto per quanto riguarda i suoi affari. Quello che mi ha sempre dato ai nervi è che sembra non aver mai creato problemi a nessuno, non come me. Michaela soffocò una risata a quello che le rispose.

"Perchè non provi ad assomigliargli di più, allora." Provò a contrastarlo, alzando un sopracciglio.

"No, non sarebbe divertente," i suoi occhi brillavano con malizia mentre si abbassava per slegare la fondina dalla coscia." Michaela deglutì.

"Non ci credo ancora che Sully non abbia voluto parlarmi di te" insistette lei, in mancanza di un argomento migliore.

" Sì, beh, è passata un sacco di acqua sotto i ponti, un sacco di ruggine tra noi" si strinse nelle spalle. Dopo che siamo scappati dall'orfanatrofio insieme e incontrato quel cretino di Daniel, mi sono davvero stancato di Byron sempre a schierarsi con quel tipo contro di me. Non avremmo dovuto lavorare così duramente su quelle banchine! Conoscevo un sacco di tipi che andavano avanti proprio bene trafficando illegalmente e rubando ai ricchi. Io e Byron abbiamo avuto un sacco di litigi riguardo a ciò," continuò strofinandosi la mandibola. "Ne ricordo uno in particolare ma non mi ha fatto diventare più buono."

"Conosci Daniel?" chiese lei, scegliendo di evitare le altre osservazioni.

"Sfortunatamente"sogghigno lui. Li ho seguiti passo passo quando sono arrivati all'ovest. Ho trascorso qualche tempo lavorando nelle miniere con loro, ma tutto quel duro lavoro non faceva per me."

Si avvicinò di un altro passo. Realizzò che sentiva dell'odore di sigaretta su di lui. _Oh, questo è buffo. Sully odia le sigarette. _La paura la inondò. _E se lui realmente fosse...NO! Basta! E' SULLY. NON C'E' NESSUN gemello, QUESTO E' SOLO UN GIOCO. Concentrati...concentrati..._

"Ho incontrato un paio di tipi in California una notte, continuò, "e alla fine rapinai una banca con loro. Venni preso. Non perdonerò mai Byron per quello che ha fatto dopo."

"Cosa" Michaela chiese, completamente assorbita dalla storia.

"Venne a trovarmi in cella e mi disse che non ne poteva più" spiegò, facendo un altro passo verso di lei. Disse che lui e Daniel stavano andando in Colorado con alcuni altri minatori. Disse che se volevo vivere nel modo in cui stavo vivendo, bene, ma che non mi aspettassi che lui ne facesse parte. Lui era mio fratello! Il mio fratello GEMELLO identico! Lui avrebbe dovuto stare dalla mia parte e tirami fuori da quella cella. Ho trascorso gli ultimi 20 anni odiandolo per questo. Ma adesso ho trovato la vendetta perfetta." Ridacchiò, facendo un altro passo verso di lei.

Non rendendosi conto che aveva continuato a muoversi attorno al letto, Michaela fu sorpresa quando la sua schiena toccò il muro. Lui venne un po' più vicino, sempre guardandola con quello sguardo libidinoso sulla faccia mentre abbassava la sua mano per slacciare il cinturone, buttandolo in fondo al letto. Michaela abbassò gli occhi al rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni e velocemente li rialzò ad incontrare i suoi.

"Vorresti correre fuori dalla stanza, vero?" Sogghigno piano, la sua voce seduttiva. " Non ti servirà correre. Non mi scapperai. Non c'è nessun posto dove puoi andare. Nessuno verrà a salvarti. Byron non è qui. Tuo figlio e tua figlia non ci sono. Rilassati solamente e arrenditi all'inevitabile. Stanotte diventerai la donna di Brandon Sully. Ti farò dimenticare che Byron Sully sia mai esistito!" Lei rimase a bocca spalancata per lo shock alle sue affermazioni, il suo corpo tremante nella brutale attesa.

Lui si fermò, lasciandole il tempo di digerire le sue parole, poi continuò in modo sensuale: "INTENDO averti. Una volta che la mia mente si inventa qualcosa, la ottengo _sempre." _Aggiunse con una lieve risata, i suoi occhi scintillanti e la sue labbra piegate in un sorriso sexy, " e inoltre, posso dirti che anche tu lo _vuoi..."_

Il sorriso compiaciuto sulla sua faccia cominciava ad irritarla. Lui si crede così intelligente! _Gliela farò vedere io!_

Incollerita, ricordando come si era sciolta tra le sua braccia quel pomeriggio a dispetto di tutti i suoi sforzi, incrociò le braccia e ribattè fermamente: " Non sono mai stata infedele a Sully e non intendo cominciare adesso. Voglio che tu te ne vada. ORA. Qui non hai diritti. Questa è casa _nostra. _Vattene!" Tutto il suo corpo stava tremando per la tensione.

Il sorriso non lasciò mai le sue labbra, i suoi occhi percorrevano il suo corpo come se non indossasse niente; lentamente disse no con la testa, chiudendo la distanza tra di loro, appoggiando le sue mani ai lati della testa di lei. Un fulmine balenò, illuminando la sua faccia con un pauroso bagliore.

Poteva sentire il calore del suo respiro quando sussurrava: " Sai, se dai un valore alla tua privacy, allora dovresti tenere chiusa questa finestra quando tu e Byron..._lo state facendo. _Ero alquanto divertito l'altra notte, stando qua fuori, per terra ad ascoltare." Ridacchiò notando il suo rossore.

"Mmm mmm, piccola canterina svergognata, vero?" Le sia avvicinò all'orecchio: "_Oh Sully...adesso! Sì! Sìììììììììì! Aaahhhhh!" _la derise facendo una buona imitazione della sua voce negli spasimi dell'estasi.

" Come osi!" disse senza fiato, imbarazzata e ferita dalla sua insensibilità. Sully l'aveva sì presa in giro, ma mai derisa così prima d'ora, _ questo è parte del gioco? _Trova divertenti certe parti riservate della loro relazione?

Improvvisamente la afferrò, tirandola tra le sue braccia bruscamente. Lei immediatamente reagì e provò a respingerlo. "Lasciami!" disse, torcendosi e provando a spingerlo via.

Lui rideva mentre lottava per baciarla. "No" disse contro la sua guancia, " Arrenditi. Ho aspettato anche troppo." La sua bocca avvolse quella di lei e si inclinò a baciarla profondamente mentre la teneva stretta poiché continuava a lottare. Michaela sentì se stessa rispondere, ritornando il bacio con passione, volendolo tanto quanto _lui, _dimenticando la momentanea ferita che le sue parole avevano causato.

Lui fece in modo che entrambi ruotassero, in modo da cadere sul letto, Senza interrompere il bacio, lui portò entrambe le mani di lei al di sopra della sua testa tenendole ferme sul materasso con una mano. Con l'altra andò giù, alzando velocemente le stoffe della sua gonna su fino ai fianchi, sorpreso di incontrare al di sotto la pelle nuda.

Le portò la sua bocca sul collo, mordendo la sua pelle, sussurrando: " Sei pronta per me, eh? Io lo sapevo da quando mi hai baciato là fuori sulla strada che sarebbe stato facile" sogghignò mentre a forza le allargava le gambe. Il suo cuore batteva, sentì la mano di lui slacciare la cintura e il bottone dei pantaloni mentre la baciava brutalmente, graffiandole il volto con la barba.

Lei era combattuta tra l'arrendersi e lasciargli avere fare di lei quello che voleva come quasi aveva fatto nel pomeriggio - nello stesso odo in cui _voleva _adesso – e il bisogno mentale di fermare questo _estraneo. _Tutto a un tratto qualcosa non le sembrò giusto. Se questo era un _gioco, _perchè all'improvviso sentiva più paura che eccitazione?

_Questo era davvero Sully?Le sue spiegazioni sembravano così razionali e niente di quest'uomo assomigliava al suo dolce marito eccetto forse per gli occhi e la bocca. La voce di quest'uomo era differente, parlava in modo diverso, il suo odore era diverso, vestiva in modo diverso, camminava in modo diverso, agiva in modo diverso...anche il modo di abbracciarla...era **così diverso**. Sully era sempre riguardoso verso i suoi sentimenti e così protettivo verso di lei. Avrebbe picchiato a sangue un uomo per averla trattata così! Questo, questo...GEMELLO...era così rozzo, maleducato e volgare e..._

Sentendosi prendere dal panico, strappò la sua bocca da quella di lui. "NO!"

"Sì!"

"No, fermati, mi stai facendo male!" Lei stava combattendo contro di lui con ogni briciola della sua forza. Ansimando e sforzandosi, erano entrambi completamente presi dall'azione.

"Smetti di lottare!" ordinò lui.

Per Michaela il gioco aveva smesso di essere divertente.

Una fastidiosa voce dentro di lei ripeteva – e se fosse vero?

_Oh, Dio! _Si rese conto..._Se E' vero...io starei commettendo adulterio. Come posso lasciare che succeda?Ho giurato a me stessa e a Sully che non avrei mai lasciato che un uomo mi toccasse...questo non può succedere!_

Mentre lui riusciva finalmente a vincere la sua resistenza e a stenderla sul letto per unire i loro corpi, la paura e il panico vinsero sul desiderio. Quasi in lacrime lei gridò: "Baseball!"

Brandon si bloccò e la guardò, uno sguardo confuso sul suo viso.

Proprio in quel momento entrambi sentirono un ossessivo bussare sulla porta d'entrata al piano di sotto e qualcuno che gridava: "Dr. Mike! Dr Mike!"


	4. CAPITOLO QUATTRO

**CAPITOLO QUATTRO**

Michaela con stanchezza si tolse i capelli che le cadevano sul viso mentre scendeva le scale della clinica. Aveva trascorso la maggior parte della notte prendendosi cura di Teresa a Maria Slicker dopo che si erano ferite quando i loro cavalli si erano imbizzarriti per la tempesta e avevano causato lo schianto del loro calesse.

Era stato Jake a correre alla fattoria per andare a prenderla, che aveva bussato alla porta gridando il suo nome e interrompendo la scena nella camera da letto padronale.

Ogni cosa poi si era annebbiata nella mente di Michaela. Aveva chiuso gli occhi per pochi momenti per cercare di calmarsi prima di andare a rispondere alla porta. Quando li aprì, Brandon era sparito.

Stava correndo giù dalle scale, abbottonandosi la camicetta e sistemandosi i capelli, spostando la sedia per aprire la porta, ascoltando l'appassionata richiesta di aiuto afferrando la giacca e partendo con lui fuori sotto il temporale – il tutto mentre si chiedeva dove fosse _lui._

Camminò stanca fino alla scrivania e si lasciò cadere nella sedia. I suoi pazienti stavano andando bene. Teresa si era rotta un braccio nello schianto e soffriva di una leggera commozione cerebrale. La piccola Maria aveva una gamba rotta e molteplici tagli e abrasioni, ma tutto sommato stava bene. Tutt'e due stavano dormendo comodamente in una delle camere al piano di sopra sorvegliate da un molto preoccupato Jake.

Finalmente Michaela aveva l'occasione per ripensare alla scena nella camera da letto la notte precedente. Che cosa le stava succedendo? Perchè aveva lasciato che la sua immaginazione corresse via a quel modo? Era Sully. Suo marito. Avrebbero dovuto godersi un po' di divertimento e di emozione insieme. Avrebbero dovuto ridere insieme di questo misterioso ''gemello''. Adesso, dopo ore, si chiedeva perchè era così spaventata, credendo che lui realmente fosse Brandon.

_Oh cosa starà pensando adesso? E dov'è? E perchè doveva essere così dannatamente convincente?_

Michaela sbadigliò e allungò le braccia, provando a trovare un po' di energia e ad alzarsi per tornare a casa, sapendo che Katie sarebbe stata riaccompagnata entro poche ore dopo la nottata trascorsa dalla sua amica.

Poco dopo, qualcuno bussò alla porta.

"Avanti!" Michaela disse.

La porta si aprì e Horace entrò.

" Buon giorno Dr. Mike. Ho un telegramma per lei. E' arrivato la scorsa notte prima che io chiudessi l'ufficio, ma con la tempesta e tutto ho dovuto aspettare questa mattina per consegnarlo. Non penso che sia un'emergenza" spiegò mentre le consegnava il foglio di carta piegato.

" Grazie Horace" Michaela sorrise stancamente mentre prendeva dalle mani di lui il pezzo di carta.

" Prego, Dr. Mike" Horace rispose allegramente, indietreggiando fino alla porta e chiudendola dietro di lui.

Micheala si strofinò i suoi occhi stanchi e aprì il foglio per leggerlo. La sua bocca rimase spalancata appena lesse le parole.

_A: MICHAELA QUINN-SULLY, COLORADO SPRING, COLORADO_

_LOCALITA' DI PARTENZA: MANITOU, COLORADO_

_DATA: 21 GIUGNO 1880 ORE: 21.00_

_MICHAELA,_

_NON SONO RIUSCITO A TROVARE LA PRESONA CON CUI DOVEVO INCONTRARMI, _

_DOVRO' STARE VIA PIU' A LUNGO_

_DI QUELLO CHE AVEVO PENSATO. SARO' A CASA NON APPENA POSSO. ABBRACCIA_

_KATIE PER ME. CI VEDIAMO PRESTO._

_TI AMO. SULLY_

Lo shock la impadronì di lei. Mandò giù a fatica. _Sully _le aveva mandato un telegramma – da Manitou – alle 21 la scorsa notte?

Ma...

NO! E' impossibile! Lui era con _lei_ alle 21., o no? La consapevolezza scese su di lei come una tonnellata di mattoni.

"Oh, no! E' vero!" sussurrò, la sua bocca secca, il cure che batteva forte mentre ricordava cosa era successo la scorsa notte – e cosa era_ quasi _successo.

OOOOO

Lui si sedette sotto il porticato guardando la strada. Ripensando ancora agli eventi della notte precedente, si mise a ridere un po'. _C'ero quasi. Accidenti, perchè qualcuno doveva bussare alla porta proprio in quel momento?_

Dopo che lei aveva gridato quella parola e lui aveva sentito i colpi alla porta, sentì che il panico si stava impossessando di lui. Allora era saltato su dal letto ed era corso, attraversando l'anticamera ,in una delle altre camere, chiudendo la porta in modo da poter riprendere il controllo di se stesso.

Aveva sentito che lei scendeva le scale, aveva sentito le voci smorzate e aveva sentito lei che usciva di casa. Doveva essere qualcosa che aveva a che fare con una emergenza medica.

Era tornato indietro in camera da letto e si era tolto i suoi vestiti umidi, lasciandoli su una sedia ad asciugare. Rimase lì e accese il fuoco nel camino, poi aspettò tutta la notte che tornasse e alla fine si addormentò che era quasi l'alba. Quando si svegliò, scese al piano sotto per cercare qualcosa da mangiare, notando la sedia appoggiata contro la porta sul retro. _Ecco perchè non potevo aprire quella maledetta porta! Quella piccola volpe! Ma non è riuscita a tenermi fuori, ah! _Dopo aver mangiato pane vecchio di qualche giorno e un po' di conserva che aveva trovato nella credenza, andò fuori sotto il porticato per aspettare il suo ritorna. Dove era andata? A cosa stava pensando?_ Starà pensando a me?_

Accidenti! Sicuramente è una donna passionale. La deliziosa e istruita dottoressa da Boston. Chi lo avrebbe mai pensato? _Byron, sicuramente ti sei trovato un diavolo di donna, _si complimentò con un sorriso. _Mmm mmm, un diavolo di donna. Mi piace come rispondeva ai miei baci. _Rise ancora quando ricordò che non aveva niente sotto la gonna e che non aveva riabbottonato la camicetta dopo che lo aveva visto nella camera. _Era pronta a farlo, lei lo voleva, ma poi ha lottato come una scatenata. E' stato dannatamente divertente._

Proprio mentre aveva cominciato a chiedersi perchè aveva gridato 'baseball' in quel momento, inaspettatamente sentì una fitta di colpevolezza per quello che aveva fatto, alzò gli occhi mentre sentì un cavallo arrivare.

OOOOO

Dopo aver letto il telegramma che Horace le aveva portato, e dopo che si era ripresa dallo shock, Michaela aveva chiesto in prestito un cavallo a Robert E per tornare a casa, ma era stata trattenuta da una emergenza di poco conto. Sapeva che Robert E aveva notato che qualcosa la tormentava, ma non se la sentiva di parlargliene. Si vergognava così tanto ed era così turbata, che non riusciva a pensare in modo chiaro. Finalmente un ora più tardi era sulla strada di casa.

_Cosa penserà Sully? Si arrabbierà? Era così arrabbiato quando PENSAVA che stesse succedendo qualcosa tra me e Daniel Oh, che pasticcio! Quando tornerà a casa?_

Si chiedeva dove Brandon fosse andato dopo che Jake aveva bussato alla porta. La paura la pervase quando realizzò che lui poteva benissimo essere ancora alla fattoria. Ingoiò il groppo di paura che aveva in gola e andò avanti. Se avesse avuto la prova che fosse stato ancora lì, sarebbe andata da sola fino a Manitou e avrebbe cercato Sully, ma in nessuna circostanza sarebbe rimasta ancora da sola con Brandon. Nemmeno per sogno.

Non appena svoltò all'ultima curva, rallentò il cavallo e lo indirizzò verso un gruppo di alberi vicino alla strada, così che potesse osservare la fattoria senza essere vista. Tutto era tranquillo, solo un po' in disordine a causa del temporale. Si sedette là provando a decidere cosa fare. Poi la porta del fienile si aprì e un uomo uscì. Sforzò gli occhi per distinguere chi fosse, vide i pantaloni di renna e notò che i suoi capelli erano sciolti...Sully! Oh, grazie Dio! Spronò il suo cavallo al galoppo e andò dritta da lui.

Lui la vide arrivare sorridendo, mentre le andava incontro e l'aiutava a smontare. Lei scivolò tra le sue braccia in lacrime, stringendolo forte. "Oh, Sully! Grazie a Dio!"

"Hey, c'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese, provando a liberarsi dall'abbraccio di lei in modo da poterla guardare in viso, ma lei nascose il volto nel suo collo, pregandolo: " Abbracciami. Ti prego abbracciami!"

"Certo. Dov'eri? C'era per caso un'emergenza in città?" Chiese, cullandola dolcemente, le sue braccia strette attorno a lei. E' successo qualcosa di brutto per farti agitare così?"

Lei finalmente si tirò indietro, asciugando le lacrime e guardandolo piena di vergogna, " Oh Sully, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto."

"Ti dispiace?" Chiese, confuso. "Ti dispiace per cosa, Michaela?"

" Tuo fratello gemello, Brandon. Pensavo che fossi _tu, _pensavo che stessi giocando a quel gioco di cui avevamo parlato..."

"Michaela" Sully la interruppe scuotendo la testa, " io non ho nessun fratello gemello..."

Michaela scosse la testa, continuando come se non avesse sentito. " Lui mi ha spiegato tutto. Io so che tu l'hai disconosciuto ed è per questo che non mi hai mai parlato di lui. E dopo averlo incontrato, non posso biasimarti! Ma , oh Sully, per favore perdonami. Io pensavo che fossi _tu, _sebbene io continuassi ad avere ondate di paura e un dubbio che non riuscivo ad ignorare, ma io...io ho lasciato che lui mi baciasse e, che mi toccasse in parti intime, e quasi ho lasciato che lui...ma Jake arrivò qui, grazie a Dio e picchiò alla porta chiedendomi di andare con lui per curare Teresa e Maria. Oh, se lui non fosse arrivato... ancora un minuto e io avrei..."

"Michaela, basta! Te lo sto dicendo. NON c'è nessun fratello gemello. Ero IO!"

Gli occhi di Michaela si spalancarono. " Ma...io non capisco...Sully...io ho ricevuto il tuo telegramma. Quello che hai mandato la scorsa notte – alle 21.00. Io ero con LUI alle 21. Come potevi essere in due posti contemporaneamente?"

"Io non so che telegramma tu abbia avuto, ma io non l'ho mandato. Ero io con te di sopra, nella nostra camera durante la tempesta.," lui asserì enfaticamente. Cercò con gli occhi il viso di lei per vedere la sua reazione.

"Eri tu? All'inizio ho pensato che lo fossi, ma lui...tu...eri così convincente..."

Sully l'abbracciò ancora. "Mi dispiace, amore. Io ho davvero pensato tutto il tempo che tu sapessi che ero io. Io non sapevo che tu stessi cascando in tutte le frottole che ti raccontavo man mano che andavamo avanti." Con un dito le alzo il mento che lei aveva abbassato per la vergogna, facendole incontrare i suoi occhi. "Mi dispiace, ti ho spaventata. Sono bravo come attore? "Rise in modo giocoso.

"So che sembra sciocco adesso, alla luce del giorno, ma l'altra notte...i dettagli della storia erano così convincenti... ma la cosa maggiore...Sully, tu non mi hai mai parlato in quel modo... deridendomi su qualcosa di così privato, o mi hai mai baciato _a quel modo,_ o mi hai mai trattato così...non mi hai mai fatto male fisicamente, prima d'ora, ma l'altra notte...mi hai fatto male ai polsi," terminò piagnucolando.

"Oh, Michaela, mi dispiace," lui reagì immediatamente, portando i polsi di lei alla sua bocca e baciandoli a fondo.

Sentendosi colpevole dal fatto che davvero aveva fatto del male alla sua adorata moglie, esclamò:

" Non volevo farti del male. Mi sono sforzato a non fatene. Suppongo di essermi lasciato trasportare da quello stupido gioco. Ero così eccitato..." Alzò una mano per accarezzarla teneramente sulla guancia, sussurrando: " Mi dispiace, amore...mi perdoni?"

Michaela stava ferma davanti a lui guardando l' adorato marito nei suoi bellissimi occhi blu, grata per averlo riavuto indietro. " Sì, certo che ti perdono," sussurrò, mentre lui gentilmente le asciugava una lacrima sulla guancia con il suo pollice.

"Avevi ragione. _Era _una cattiva idea," dichiarò lui. "Non lo faremo mai più, prometto. Comunque non abbiamo bisogno di fare questi giochi. Quello che abbiamo ottenuto è già perfetto – e tu non puoi migliorare la perfezione, giusto?" rise lui, baciandola sulla guancia dolcemente e strofinando il suo orecchio con le labbra.

"No, certamente no" Michaela assentì.

"Oh, mi viene in mente una cosa. Horace è venuto qui appena prima che tu arrivassi, cercandoti per consegnarti un telegramma. Io lo stavo leggendo quando ho sentito Flash urtare qualcosa nella stalla e sono andato a controllare. Stavo tornando indietro quando tu sei arrivata,"Sully le spiegò, prendendo il telegramma dalla tasca.

Entrambi lessero il telegramma, scoppiando a ridere non appena il mistero venne svelato.

_A: MICHAELA QUINN- SULLY, COLORADO SPRING, COLORADO_

_LOCALITA' DI PARTENZA: MANITOU', COLORADO_

_DATA: 22 GIUGNO 1880 ORE: 8.00_

_SIGNORA QUINN-SULLY_

_LA PREGO DI IGNORARE IL TELEGRAMMA INVIATO DA QUESTO UFFICIO LA SCORSA _

_NOTTE ALLE 21.00_

_SI E' VERIFICATO UN ERRORE PER CUI IL TESTO DI ALCUNI TELEGRAMMI SI E' _

_MESCOLATO CON QUELLO DI ALTRI ALTRI DURANTE LA PULIZIA DELL'UFFICIO._

_I VECCHI TELEGRAMMI VERRANNO SPEDITI DI NUOVO._

_SPERO CHE QUESTO NON LE CAUSI UNA ECCESSIVA PREOCCUPAZIONE._

_SINCERAMENTE_

_L'OPERATORE TELEGRAFICO DI MANITOU._

"Bene. Questo spiega tutto!" Michaela rise.

"Ma dimmi come hai fatto e dove sei andato a travestirti "

Sully ridacchiò e spiegò: " Beh, mi son fatto prestare i vestiti da Hank. Lui li aveva tenuti dopo che un cliente era scappato per non aver pagato una notte di..., ehem, lo sai, no? Gli ho detto che mi servivano per qualcun altro," rise.

" Per questo odoravano di fumo di sigaretta".

"Sì. Mi sono fatto prestare la pistola da Matthew. Bel tocco, eh?"

" Quella è stata una delle cose più convincenti - tu odi le armi!"

"Sì, ma siccome ero talmente preso a rendere tutto molto credibile, ho pensato di usare qualsiasi cosa che fosse l'opposto di come sono io. Vediamo, mi sono fatto prestare il cavallo da Robert E. Oh, e mentre uscivo dal saloon, ho preso una bottiglia di whisky intanto che Hank non stava guardando ne ho bevuto un sorso, solo come valido provvedimento."

"Ah, sì, questo è un dettaglio che mi è venuto in mente molte volte. E il tuo modo di parlare..."

"Lo faccio giusto quando devo...il più delle volte sono pigro."

Lo guardò e dolcemente scosse la testa meravigliata, il suo cuore pieno d'amore per quest'uomo eccezionale. Lui rise e si abbassò per un bacio più che gradito. Lei sospirò per il puro piacere di riavere indietro il suo Sully, dall'animo gentile e sensuale.

Facendo un passo indietro, rivelò: "Non riesco a credere che tu non mi abbia visto. Ho fatto tutto mentre tu eri in clinica. Mentre stavo uscendo dal saloon ti ho vista che stavi andando via con il carro e ho dovuto correre come un matto per arrivare in quel posto sulla strada prima di te. Pensavo che non ce l'avrei fatta!" lui rise.

"Beh, tutto quello che posso dire è questo – la prossima volta che Dorothy vuole allestire uno spettacolo teatrale, sarà meglio che tu non dica che non vuoi entrarci perchè ' non sai recitare'. Dovresti avere la parte principale!"

A questo, entrambi risero ancora, ricordando la 'recitazione' del giorno precedente.

" Sì, ma c'è un cosa che non era falsa. Tu mi hai provocato davvero, ma poi mi hai lasciato a bocca asciutta, donna!" La sgridò in modo giocoso. "Stavi cercando di rendermi invalido?"

"Brandon, sì, tu, mai." Michaela rispose dolcemente.

"Bene... meno male che se ne sia andato, allora...eh?"

"Davvero."

Detto questo se ne andarono camminando abbracciati verso la casa, entrambi pronti a completare la loro riconciliazione e ad allenarsi nella loro "perfezione'.

**EPILOGO**

Quella notte mentre si apprestavano ad andare a letto, Michaela andò a chiudere la finestra e quasi inciampò nella fondina di ''Brandon'' dimenticata sul pavimento. Raccogliendola e gettando uno sguardo impertinente a suo marito, scherzò. "Brandon ha dimenticato la sua pistola quando è andato via. Magari la prossima volta che devi andare in città, torna a riprenderla."

"Pensavo che non ti piacesse Brandon," Sully la sgridò per gioco, togliendosi la camicia e buttandola sulla sedia.

"Oh, non lo so. Adesso che ci penso, baciava molto meglio di te. Più autoritario, più impetuoso. Mmmm, mi ha fatto sentire una donna diversa," lo prese in giro senza pietà. "sì, penso che avesse ragione. _Brandon _Sully potrebbe farmi dimenticare _Byron _Sully se mai esistesse!"

Lui si diresse verso di lei e le tolse la fondina dalle mani, avvolgendo le cordicelle e mettendola sul comò.

Girandosi verso di lei, le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso sexy, mentre si abbassava per un lungo, gentile, sensuale bacio che le tolse il fiato.

"Michaela..." mormorò mentre la tirava verso di lui.

"Sì, Byron?"

"Baseball" lui sussurrò, mentre ancora una volta prendeva le labbra di lei tra le sue.

**FINE.**

_NOTA DELL'AUTRICE E DELLA TRADUTTRICE_

_Se hai letto queste storie tradotte in Italiano e ti sono piaciute, faccelo sapere._

_Come puoi immaginare è una bella sfida, soprattutto per le storie lunghe. Inoltre, se hai qualche amico a cui può far piacere leggerle, che ne dici di spargere la voce che sono fruibili anche in Italiano?_

_In questo modo puoi contribuire a portare più fans in Dr. Quinn Fanfiction._

_Grazie e buona fortuna!_

_Linda e Adriana_


End file.
